


Peaking In

by orphan_account



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Bathtub Sex, Dirty Thoughts, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short, Sibling Incest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 12:52:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kaoru pays a visit to his dear brother. Though they've been gone for so long, Natsuki wanders around to find them. When he sees them, he doesn't want to turn away.





	Peaking In

**Author's Note:**

> note: i do not support incest in anyway, this is a work of fiction. please do not read it if you don't like this subject, thank you.

It's been a while since Kaoru paid a visit to his brother. Natsuki was happy to be able to see Kaoru again, how long has it been? However, Syo really felt excited to see him, but he tried not to show it on the outside. Syo loves his brother lots, and he's terribly busy with school and all. Neither of them seems to have the time of day to be with one another. Natsuki really wanted to spend time with the two of them, but he let them have their alone time. He doesn’t want to intrude on their time together. Plus, Natsuki can make his own time to see Kaoru. Well, of course, he’s going to pop in and say hello. Perhaps a small conversation, then that’s it until the next time. 

Natsuki was in his own little dorm sitting on the couch. He sat there tapping his fingers as he was reading over the latest script he received. Mouthing each line to himself, he couldn’t help but find it a tad bit boring. Yes, he has to go over his lines and all, but he misses some background noise. Ai was off practicing with the rest fo QUARTET NIGHT, and Syo was with Kaoru. Natsuki just missed having someone tad away at their keyboard… or even someone being in the same room as him. Natsuki ran some fingers through his own hair and gave a slight sigh. He placed his script down on the coffee table and left the room.

The blonde walked over to lounge where Syo and Kaoru were at, but they were nowhere to be found. He just found a plate of cookies and two unattended cups of tea. Natsuki picked up one of the cookies and plopped them into his mouth. He looked around and shrugged, maybe they went outside? He looked out the window, no sight of them. Yet again, they could’ve gone for a walk. Though why did they leave all of this stuff here? 

A frown formed on his face, well he’s going to have to look for Syo and Kaoru. He began to wander around the Saotome corridors, searching the twins. Instead, he just found the rest of STARISH doing their own things. Natsuki gave an aggravated sigh, they two couldn’t have gone  _ that  _ far. Natsuki brushed some hair out of his face as he passed another corridor. Though he heard a small little peep. He stopped in his steps and looked down the corridor. He noticed one of the bathroom doors were not shut all the way. Natsuki shrugged once more but then he heard a very faint whine. Natuski cocked an eyebrow and carefully walked over to the door.

He felt his jaw drop…

Syo and Kaoru were ever so close in the tub. Their chests were pressed up against one another. Syo had his fingers tangled in his little brother’s hair. The twins' tongues were out, pressing up another. Kaoru then pulled his brother into a deep kiss. His arms were wrapped around his waist, Syo let out a whine. Natsuki couldn’t believe what he was seeing. They’re brothers… twins… How could they do this? Though the heat in his pants was rising. He could feel his cock hardened as he watched the Kurusus’ do this. Who knew they were into such dirty things. Though Kaoru made an ever so cute noise. He pulled away and leaned against the end of the bath. Syo chuckled and kissed his cheek.

“Big brother… you didn’t have to go- AH! You didn’t have to go to deep in me…” Kaoru whined.

Syo tilted his head, “What do you mean? My finger is only in you… I can’t be that deep in…” Syo kissed his cheek.

“S-stop lying… I can feel your three fingers spread out my little hole…” Kaoru closed his eyes and arched his back.

“Fuck…” Natsuki mumbled under his breath.

He carefully unzipped his pants, his cock flung out but he soon placed his hand around it. Slowly he began to pump his own thick length. Natsuki didn’t want to peal his eyes away from this. He loved seeing Syo like this. Dominating yet… so cute and submissive. He continued to pump his cock but he roughly jacked it off. He even squeezed around. God, he just wanted to fuck one of them right now. He could picture their holes being so tight. He’ll probably stretch out the twins if he could. Natsuki would fill them right up in their little ass.

“Ah! Kaoru oh fuck!” Syo whined.

Natsuki snapped out of his imagination and focused on the matter at hand. Kaoru’s lips were wrapped around Syo’s right bud. He looked up at his older brother as he gave a long lasting lick. A giggle came from him as he continued to suck on his peck. Natsuki smirked, though he had to cover his own mouth now. He didn’t want either of them to hear his moans. Natsuki rubbed the tip his head, precum was leaking onto the ground.

“K-Kaoru… you’re fucking my hole too hard…” Syo whined.

Kaoru blushed, “I’m sorry, I just wanted to finger you as well… I want to be good to you… After all, you’re the one who taught me to be dirty…” 

Syo’s cheeks went red, “Don’t remind me…”

They shared another kiss though the two quickly pulled away. They erupted into a long whine that turned into a moan. Syo was rubbing against his prostate, same thing with Kaoru. Kaoru’s eyes rolled to the back of his eyes, meanwhile, Syo was fixated on his twin. Natsuki began to jerk off his dick harder. He let out a small huff, though the twins didn’t seem to hear a thing. Natsuki used his other arm to lean it up against the wall. God, he felt like he was going to collapse from this. His mind was only focused on fucking the twins.

“You’re touching my good spot!” Syo whined.

Kaoru whined as well, “You’re touching mine as well, please don’t stop! I can feel myself going to cum!”

“Ah fuck, let’s cum together little brother.” Syo giggled.

Kaoru nodded, the water began to slosh around a lot more. They got louder and louder, that’s all that Natsuki could hear. He bit his bottom lip, he can’t moan, he doesn’t want them to hear. Then he heard a very long drowned out moan. The water slowed down, Natsuki couldn’t help but spill his seed all over the floor. He huffed and puffed, he was so out of breath.

“I came…” Kaoru whined.

Natuski zipped his pants back up and left. He wanted to leave them be now.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me my mistakes, thanks for reading.


End file.
